User blog:TheSlicer/The new GMS
Since I began The Fairon Chronicles, I've noticed a lot of things that needed to be done for the GMS. Namely, improvements to existing parts of the story, which include major modifications of existing material. The changes Sorted by in-story chronological order: *''Shadows of the Great Beings'' will go largely as planned. "As planned" being the emphasis here—I still haven't made it to the first chapter. *''War with the Kodax'' will also go largely as planned. *''Shadowlands'' will be merged with the TLA saga (see below), and presented largely in terms of flashbacks by Nightwatcher. *''TOTBH: Cursed'' will be merged with Nightfall and presented in flashback form. *''The Bounty Hunter Wars'' will be continued, hopefully. If Teammcb is serious this time about his comeback. *''Nightfall'' will be changed due to modifications to the canon by Biogecko, but will remain in essence the same. This means nothing to you, of course, since you don't know anything about its plot. **Except that it has to do with Nightwatcher. And Leviathos. And the Nui stone. And, of course, Dark Talon (who are going to be badass, by the way). *''TOTBH: Talon Reborn'' is going to stay the same, since it's so awesome. Again, you know nothing about it, so it matters not. *''Death in the Coliseum'' will be unchanged. I know none of you know about this, which is rather surprising, since it's the turning point in the GMS, the definitive place where it deviates from canon. *Elements of Planet of Shadows and Revenge of the Rogue will be combined to form a completely new stop-motion film, serving as a prequel to Underworld. It will make a lot more sense than either of the originals were. *The Underworld trilogy. Oh, here's a biggie. So big it has its own blog post. *''The Last Apocalypse. See the blog link above. *Dark Forces'' and The Hunt for Antidax will be rewritten in the form of a prequel novel to TFC, called Invincible. *''The Dimension Chronicles'' trilogy will be rewritten by Teammcb should he not plan to stay. Otherwise, it shall be decanonized *''The Leviathos Chronicles'' will be rewritten and incorporated into what used to be TDR. *''The Fairon Chronicles'' and onward: not telling. However, I will reveal the names of the stories in the series: **''Clash of the Worlds'' **''Absolute Power'' **''Shattering'' **''Inferno'' **''Infection'' **''Eternal Darkness'' On another note... I am still accepting MOCs to be included in the GMS. Again, note that the entries in my first MOC contest and Biogecko's are already canon unless otherwise stated. The MOCs that have been accepted as of now are below: *Antharix: A member of Dark Talon. A minor character in Underworld. *Altron: Short appearance in The Last Apocalypse. Will not be comprised of Toa from the same elements as the original, though. *The Assassin: A minor character in Underworld. Will go by the name of Solek, as his nickname's too close to "the Annihilator." *Benjarmin: Minor character in the upcoming TFC saga. A member of the BoM. *Cetran: Enforcer council member. Potential appearances in Underworld and the TFC saga. *Dastro-IX: Minor character in Shadows of the Great Beings. *Deriahk: Order of Mata Nui council member. Minor appearances in Nightfall and TFC. *Deturnas: Upcoming secondary character in War with the Kodax. *Deymur: Toa of plasma in the Order of Mata Nui. A minor character in The Fairon Chronicles and possibly some of its sequels. *Element Lord of technology: Future minor character in the TFC series. *Evuk: Member of Dark Talon in Talon Reborn. A major character. *Ganon: A minor character in TLA. *The Gatekeeper: A member of Dark Talon in Talon Reborn and UR. *Harlen: Minor character in TFC and TDR. *Harponok: Secondary character in Planet of Shadows and potentially Revenge of the Rogue and Underworld. *Ignition: Potential future appearances with Roxor. *Invex: Bounty hunter, in a team with Jekart and Skorr. Secondary character later in the TFC saga. *Jareroden: A member of the Gigas Magna Resistance. May appear in the UR/TLA/TFC sagas. *Jekart: Bounty hunter, in a team with Skorr and Invex. Minor character in Shadows of the Great Beings, secondary character later in the TFC saga. *Kappa: Will appear as a guest star in UR. *Kedavorahn: Mindless drones that serve the Order of Mata Nui. Will appear in Hunt for Antidax. *Kelx: One of Tuma's warriors in Dark Forces. *Lothia: A bounty hunter in the Night Gatherers. A major character in the TLA saga. *Lethal: Secondary/major character in the Underworld Rising series. *Magneon: A deadly minion of Shadow. Will appear in the TFC series. *Malok: A complete monster allied with the Brotherhood of Fear, whom even its members are afraid of. Will appear in the TFC series. *Markein: Member of the Great Shadow. Secondary character in Shadows of the Great Beings. *Mata Nui (BLR): Upcoming secondary character. *Medran: Secondary character in Dark Forces. *Merodos: Secondary character in the future TFC saga. A member of the Brotherhood of Fear. *Mersery: Order of Mata Nui council member. Minor character in the first two installments of the TFC saga, secondary character in the third. *Metrados: Secondary character in the future TFC saga. A member of the Brotherhood of Fear. *Metron: Secondary character in Dark Forces. *Nevotnor-411: Potential appearances with Harponok. *Niha: A major character in Talon Reborn. May appear through the TFC saga as a member of the Order council. *Omnidax (Toa 95): Secondary character in the future TFC saga. A member of the Brotherhood of Fear. *Phyrrus: A minro character in Nightfall. *Rando: Minor/secondary character in the future TFC saga. *Reaper: Minor character in The Last Apocalypse series. *Reptor: Minor character in The Last Apocalypse series. Appears as assistant to as-yet-unnamed Katorax. *Roxor: Potential minor character in Dark Forces and the TFC series. *Shadow: The main antagonist of TLA. *Shadowmaster: An ancient mythological being. *Shardak: The main protagonist of TLA. More info soon. *The Shredder: A minor character in Nightfall and Honor Among Makuta. *Skorr: Bounty hunter, leader of a team with Jekart and Invex. Secondary character later in the TFC saga. *Skovax: Secondary character in Dark Forces. *Spectux: The Rock Steed of Kelx. Will appear in Dark Forces. *The Sygran: A member of the Order of Mata Nui. Will appear in Hunt for Antidax. *Tanreaa: Minor character in The Last Apocalypse series. Appears as assistant to as-yet-unnamed Katorax. *Treix: Minor character in the upcoming TFC saga. A member of the BoM. *Vavorkx: A member of the Noctxia Guardians. Will appear in the TFC saga as a minor character. *X1: A rogue Rahkshi. Appears in Underworld as a guest star. *Xax: Major/secondary character in The Last Apocalypse. *Zwardmorder: A mutant Skrall in Dark Forces. Later appears in the TFC series. *Yaltrax: Secondary character in WWTK. *Toa Elementals: A Toa team of secondary characters. Will appear in The Last Apocalypse series as part of the Dominion. Category:Blog posts